Jamás te olvide!
by amarilloceleste
Summary: Susan está a punto de casarse, todo está listo, pero el día de su boda, justo en el momento en que  estaba a punto de entrar a la iglesia, alguien va a buscarla para llevarla de regreso al lugar donde pertenece y encontrarse con laspersonas que ama.


Hola a todos, saluditos aquí les traigo la tercera entrega de la historia de Caspian y Susan, claro como a mí me hubiera gustado que terminaran, y como se que varias de ustedes también les hubiera gustado, decidí escribirla y dedicárselas a ustedes que han compartido junto con migo estas historias, muchas gracias, agradezco sus comentarios y va para ustedes que han leído las historias anteriores, y para los que no las han leído les invito a echarles una miradita , mil gracias, espero les agrade la historia…

Un pequeño comentario: En esta historia Caspian tiene la misma apariencia que la del viajero del alba y Susan y sus hermanos también.

Resumen: Susan está a punto de casarse, todo está listo, pero algo pasa, el día de su boda, justo en el momento en que estaba a punto de entrar a la iglesia, alguien va a buscarla para llevarla de regreso al lugar donde pertenece, para poder encontrarse con las personas a las que ama. Al fin podrá estar con Caspian y ser felices para siempre.

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen, son obras de c s Lewis

¡Jamás te olvide!

Despertó con un gran sobresalto y una gran bocanada de aire que le hizo sobresaltar el pecho, al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que se encontraba en medio del bosque, pero el lugar donde el se encontraba acostado era una gran extensión de pasto verde y algunas pequeñas lucecillas, como esporas de luz sobrevolaban a su alrededor y mas al fondo se divisaban arboles que parecían rodear el lugar en el que Caspian se encontraba, se puso de pie y se dio cuenta que se encontraba descalzo, dio un giro mirando a su alrededor y al volver a voltear la cara se topo con la sorpresa de que el gran león se encontraba parado junto a el mirándole.

-¡bienvenido hijo mío!

-¿Aslan? ¿Dónde estamos?

-Estamos en mi hogar… que ahora, será el tuyo también

-¡El país de Aslan!-Suspiro Caspian y miro de nuevo a su alrededor, con ojos de gran sorpresa miraba inquieto.

-Ven, ven con migo hijo mío, hay alguien que quiero que veas…

-Aslan dirigió a Caspian hacia un castillo que se encontraba en la sima de unas montañas cerca del mar. El castillo estaba rodeado de muchas de flores, árboles frutales y mucha agua cristalina…

-Este será tu nuevo hogar…- Aslan le mostro los adentros del castillo con una sonrisa, mientras Caspian solo miraba a su alrededor, con una gran sonrisa y los ojos iluminados entro al castillo…

Mientras en Londres, una joven estaba lista para su boda, estaba dando los últimos retoques a su maquillaje y peinado

-Susan te ves muy linda, ya no creo que necesites nada mas.

-nunca es suficiente virginia, cuando pasen las horas el maquillaje ya se me habrá caído.

-Si, es verdad, pero tienes que apresurarte, no hagas esperar más al novio, que debe estar impaciente.

-Hay como eres, en vez de apresurarme, tú también deberías darte un retoque, ¿no crees?

-Si, creo que si- Virginia era la amiga de la universidad de Susan, Las dos se encontraban en la habitación de Susan. Virginia la estaba ayudando con todo lo de su boda, e incluso la acompañaría hasta la iglesia, puesto que sus padres habían fallecido en un accidente ya hacía 3 años, ellas platicaban alegremente, hasta que Virginia aun con la brocha del rubor aplicándosela en el rostro volteo a mirar a Susan y la encontró un tanto nostálgica.

-¿Qué sucede, Susan?

-Susan recordó de repente al hombre que había amado por mucho tiempo, y que ahora casi ni se acordaba de él. Habían pasado casi 6 años des de el último viaje que hicieron los cuatro hermanos a Narnia, en la mente de Susan "Susan te quiero, te quiero –Caspian te quiero no te vayas nunca de mi… –mira Susan, este es tu regalo-Gracias mi príncipe…..– Esta noche jamás, jamás la olvidare Susan, así pasen mil años, así tengamos que separarnos para siempre, jamás la olvidare, soy muy feliz a tu lado…. (–Ella recordó la noche que pasaron juntos por primera vez en Narnia, esa noche en la que se entregaron al amor, pero también recordó la vez que se despidió de el, ese beso tan dulce que se dieron de despedida delante de todos los Narnianos y la última vez que vio a Caspian en su sueño, porque desde esa vez jamás volvió a soñar con el…) -Caspian te he extrañado tanto, te quiero, y no deseo nada más que estar a tu lado siempre– Sshh, no digas mas lo sé, sé que me quieres igual de lo que yo te quiero solo déjame abrasarte, mirar tu rostro, y si me dejas poder besarte seria la gloria para mí… Susan te amo…"

Salió de repente de sus pensamientos, con una lágrima en los ojos que rápidamente seco con sus manos, y le respondió a su amiga.

-Nada, no es nada -Virginia dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se acerco a Susan que ahora estaba sentada en la cama de su cuarto con las manos en sus rodillas que estaban cubiertos con su hermoso vestido blanco. Su vestido era demasiado blanco, tenía unos tirantes muy finos, la tela de encima era de gasa y estaba bordada de pequeñas flores y era bastante ancha la falda del vestido le quedaba perfecto una pequeña arandela acompañaba la orilla del vestido, tenía unos pequeños aretes con unas piedritas de cristal y un collar de perlas que perteneció a su madre, y sus zapatos eran cerrados con un tacón un tanto mediano, su cabello lo tenia recogido en un moño adornado con una linda flor de jazmín.

-¿Mm como que nada, si te estoy viendo?, ¡anda dime!- siguió interrogando su amiga.

-Pensaba en… que si Peter estuviera qui el me entregaría en el altar, pero ahora que ni el ni Edmund ni Lucy están, tendré que entrar sola a la iglesia. Lucy estaría aquí con nosotras…- mirando aun sus manos una lágrima rodo y callo justo en el anillo de compromiso que tenía en su mano.

-Su, ellos te deben estar animando, desde donde quiera que estén, yo también los extraño –Susan la miro y seco sus lagrimas y con una sonrisa le contesto a su amiga

-Si y mas a Peter ¿verdad?... Se que lo amabas, aun que el te quería mucho…

-Pero el, no me amaba - Hay Virg, el te quería, - sí, sí, bueno ya no importa apúrate que ya es tarde –Virginia estuvo enamorada de Peter por mucho tiempo, aun que el la quería, pero como una más de sus hermanas. A pesar de que ya había pasado un año desde el accidente en que los tres hermanos de Susan perdieron la vida, Virginia aun seguía enamorada de Peter.

-Susan vamos…

-Virginia esperaba a su amiga desde afuera de la casa, mientras Susan salía para subirse al carro que la llevaría a la iglesia, pero justo en el momento en que cruzaba la puerta, su collar de perlas se rompió. De repente cayeron las pequeñas bolitas por todo el jardín brincando como pelotitas –Susan apúrate, te prestare mi collar, ándale que ya es muy tarde. Virginia llevaba puesto, un vestido gris con mangas un poco largas hasta los codos y era de gasa con algunas flores de la misma tela y su collar era de piedritas de cristal, así que combinarían con el vestido de Susan.

-ya voy, perdona -Ambas subieron al automóvil y se dirigieron a la iglesia, mientras platicaban, de los hermanos de Susan, de que diría edmund en ese momento, lo contenta que estaría Lucy y lo guapo que seguramente se vería Peter.

Al llegar a la iglesia Virginia apuraba a Susan, las campanadas de la iglesia ya sonaban, Susan bajo del auto y con una sonrisa admiraba la hermosa iglesia y lo linda que quedo adornada con flores blancas, miraba a su alrededor, de repente ella volteo a mirar hacia el parque que se encontraba justo enfrente de la iglesia y detrás de ella, el parque estaba lleno de arboles y mas que parque parecía un bosque, había bancas, una fuente y algunas palomas, al mirar hacia el parque a Susan se le figuro ver a un león, lo que la hizo fruncir un poco el seño, trataba de mirar para asegurarse, y volvió a ver al león, que parecía querer que lo siguiera.

-¿Susan, que haces? vamos te están esperando- Virginia tenia tomado la mano de Susan como queriéndola guiar hacia la iglesia, pero ella se zafó de su amiga y al darse cuenta de que sus ojos no la engañaban salió corriendo detrás de el león –¡Aslan!- murmuro Susan y sin siquiera mirar si venia algún carro, al cruzar la calle, -¡Susan!-su amiga grito su nombre al ver como un carro golpeo el cuerpo de Susan haciéndola caer y golpear su cabeza contra el suelo, -¡Susan!- Virginia volvió a gritar el nombre de su amiga, asustada salió corriendo hacia ella, pero aunque el cuerpo de Susan estaba tirada en la calle con el vestido blanco manchado en sangre y sin moverse, en el parque una Susan miraba hacia atrás sin entender que le sucedía, miro solo un instante la escena de atrás y sin pensar salió corriendo de nuevo detrás de el león, buscándolo por todo el parque…

El ruido de la calle hizo que las personas de la iglesia salieran corriendo a ver que sucedía, a los oídos del novio llego el rumor que la novia había tenido un accidente lo que lo hizo salir con mucha prisa, al llegar a la calle se encontró a la multitud de gente y a Virginia junto al cuerpo de Susa-¡Jony , es Susan,… Susan esta…! – ¿Que le sucedió?-El abrazo a Susan y llorando junto a ella le decía- Susan por favor no te vallas, te amo, Su por favor, por favor- Susan aun respiraba un poco, pero con dificultad, -Jony… yo… -No digas nada, te pondrás bien, ¡por favor un medico!, ¡llamen aun medico!-Le acariciaba el rostro. La flor que Susan traía en su cabeza, estaba tirada aun lado de su cuerpo, Susan solo quería despedirse de jony, lo único que le pudo decir fue –Te quiero- y la mano de Susan que intento tocar el rostro de jony, callo al piso…

Mientras en el parque, Susan tropezó y cayó de rodillas y con las manos apoyadas en el suelo, para no caerse por completo, lo que la hizo cerrar los ojos.

Cuando abrió los ojos y miro sus manos se dio cuenta de que estaban apoyadas en arena blanca y fina…

Se levanto y miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba en una playa muy linda atrás de ella estaba el hermoso mar y delante de ella había una gran ola que no caía al suelo, solo estaba ahí como una gran pared, volvió a mirar y al volver la cara se encontró a…

-¿Aslan?, ¿eres tú? –¡Así es hija mía, bienvenida!

-¿Qué lugar es este?, A caso ¿volví a Narnia? –No, este no es Narnia -¿Si no es Narnia? ¿Entonces dónde estamos? -¿Quieres conocer este lugar?

-Si…

-Aslan divido la gran ola dejando ver de tras de ella, un bosque –Adelante, ahí encontraras lo que tanto as buscado... –Susan aun tenia puesto su vestido de novia y su cabello aun tenía su peinado y la flor blanca que llevaba de adorno, ella miro al león y aun con la vista puesta en el, decidió cruzar el gran portal, al llegar del otro lado su vestido había cambiado ahora tenía puesto un vestido blanco con algunos pequeños detalles en azul, de varias capas de tela de gasa, con mangas hasta los hombros la orilla del cuello era azul y le llegaba hasta las rodillas, zapatos blancos , su cabello ahora lo tenía suelto y su cara casi no tenía nada de maquillaje más que un poco de rubor y los labios naturalmente rojizos, camino y el portal se cerró, ella volteo hacia atrás, pero ya estaba de nuevo la gran ola, así que solo pudo caminar por la playa hasta que miro, en lo alto de unas montañas rocosas cerca del mar un castillo, pensó que sería el lugar que tal vez Aslan quería que visitara, así que se interno en el bosque para buscar la manera más fácil de llegar hasta el castillo.

Camino largo rato por el bosque, asustada no sabía que se encontraría ahí, y pensando –"Si no estoy en Narnia, ¿entonces dónde estoy?, este lugar es un tanto solitario, pero no sé porque no tengo miedo". –Ella recordaba la primera vez que llego a Narnia con sus hermanos, todas las aventuras que vivieron, la segunda visita, como conocieron a Caspian en un afortunado accidente entre Peter y Caspian, sonrió, pero se sintió triste al pensar que estaba sola en ese bosque.

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos recordando, cuando escucho unos cascos, que venían apresurados, era un venado blanco que venía corriendo y paso justo enfrente de ella, lo que la asusto y la hizo caer al piso sentada, se cubrió el rostro con sus brazo y otros cascos se escucharon pero más fuerte, estos eran de un caballo, que se detuvo justo en frente de ella….

"-Hijo Mio, entra, ¿recuerdas que una vez me preguntaste, si tu padre se encuentra en mi país? –Si lo recuerdo –Entonces yo te dije que tendrías que entrar para averiguarlo –Si, eso fue lo que dijiste y yo preferí quedarme en Narnia, -Así es, pero hoy estas aquí en mi país y quiero que veas lo que hay detrás de esa puerta –Aslan llevo a caspian a una habitación de tras del castillo, estaban parados ambos frente a la puerta de esa habitación – ahí esta, entra – caspian miro a Aslan un poco nervioso y asustado a la vez no sabia que es lo que vería detrás de ella, pero se animo y poso su mano sobre la perilla de la puerta, giro y abrió, la luz que salía de la habitación lo segó un poco , paso a paso entro a la habitación y observo a un hombre parado frente a una ventana, esta persona tenia un libro en sus manos y al escuchar que alguien entro a la habitación volteo la cara mirando hacia la persona que había entrado, caspian pudo distinguir que la persona que se encontraba frente a el, era su padre -¡Padre! – Caspian corrió hasta estar cerca de su padre – ¡Caspian, hijo Mio, no le das un abrazo a tu padre! –y le extendió los brazos y lo jalo hacia el dándole un fuerte abrazo a su hijo, luego le tomo de los hombros lo miro, y le dijo –Siempre e estado orgulloso de ti caspian, te ame desde el día en que llegaste al mudo y desde ese momento fuiste mi mas grande orgullo –Caspian lo miro y sonrío un poco tenia una lagrima rodando en su mejilla, ver a su padre era un sueño que había anhelado toda su vida y ahora estaba a su lado, por siempre… "

Ella asustada, bajo lentamente los brazos y levanto la cabeza, la gran sorpresa que se llevo al ver que la persona que montaba el caballo, le extendió la mano para que ella pudiera subir con el -¡Caspian! – ¡Bienvenida!, ¡sabia que volverías, a mi! –Ella sonrío y le dio la mano subiendo atrás de el –Caspian, esto es un… -No digas mas ya te explicaremos todo, espera a que lleguemos – ella frunció un poco el seño, pero no dijo mas nada.

Cabalgaron por un rato sin mencionar ni una palabra ella tenia sus manos rodeando la cintura de Caspian, mientras él estaba sosteniendo las riendas del caballo, el viento hacia volar sus cabellos, haciendo llegar su dulce aroma a Susan. Llegaron hasta la puerta de las murallas del castillo, detuvo al caballo, se bajo y ayudo a bajar a Susan, le extendió la mano y le dijo – ¿Me acompañas?,-¿A donde?-Pregunto Susan extendiéndole su mano –Ahora veraz - caminaron juntos por la gran puerta del castillo.

Al entrar se podían ver en los grandes jardines muchas flores de diferentes colores, rosas, jazmines, margaritas, dientes de león y flores de cerezo. Cerca del gran jardín cruzaba un riachuelo y había una pequeña cascada que caía por los muros del castillo, y mientras mas caminaban, mas se admiraba Susan, por lo hermoso que estaba, nada comparado con el castillo en el que ella y sus hermanos reinaron por mucho tiempo, este era más bonito, mas lleno de vida, tenia algo especial...

Al llegar a la entrada del castillo, la puerta se abrió y delante de ellos había un camino que formaron los Narnianos ahí presentes, en primer sitio se toparon con los castores que saludaban a Susan y Caspian, que entraban al castillo a paso lento , él le tenía tomado la mano, después en el mismo camino estaban otros Narnianos algunos que no conocía o a lo mejor los habrá visto en alguna ocasión, pero ya no se acordaba, estaba el centauro orius quien les hizo una reverencia y les sonrío, también mas adelante se encontró con aquel zorro que los ayudo en su primera visita a Narnia, también estaba trumpkin, chipicik, el profesor Cornelius, mientras más avanzaban más caras conocidas veían –¡Hola!- ¡Bienvenidos!-Los Narnianos los saludaban muy felices, ella saludaba un tanto atónita pero con una sonrisa.

Más adelante, se toparon con cazatrufas, el señor Tummus, que muy contento les sonrió y con una reverencia los saludo-¡Bienvenidos!, taurus y Drinian que aunque ella no lo conocía ahí estaba también Y ya más cerca del final se encontraba Vendeval y ripichep –¡Su majestad, bienvenida, los estábamos esperando!-¿A mí? -Por supuesto –Susan miraba hacia rep en el suelo, pero al levantar la mirada vio que una mano estaba extendida a su lado, al voltear , noto una cara conocida –¡Peter!-¡Hola hermana bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar!-¿Que dices?-Susan mira –Peter le mostro que delante de ella se encontraban los 5 tronos de los reyes de Narnia, que aun que en el país de Aslan, no habían reyes más que el mismo Aslan, nunca se podría olvidar que una vez rey o reina de Narnia siempre lo serán. Sus dos hermanos menores corrieron a abrazarla.

-Susan te extrañamos, que bueno que ya estamos juntos –Si, pero ¿dónde estamos?-Pregunto Susan mirando al rey Caspian, que también la miraba con una sonrisa muy leve –En el país de Aslan, Su –Lucy respondió alegremente -¿País de Aslan? –Si hermana. Que hermosa te ves –Edmundo saludo a Susan y continuo –Este es el lugar en el que viviremos eternamente, -¿De qué hablas? –Ya no hay más guerras, ya no hay más sufrimiento, aquí podemos vivir la vida que siempre deseamos y que se nos fue arrebatada por ser de diferentes mundos , mi Reyna –Caspian le contesto animado y sonriendo un poco mas –Vivir y… –Ya no preguntes mas Susan, solo déjate llevar por la calidez del lugar, olvida todo, aquí empiezas de nuevo…-Peter respondió sabiamente a Susan que no entendía nada aun -vamos Susan ven con migo –Lucy la tomo de la mano llevándola consigo para que viera su habitación, pero una voz las detuvo.

-¡Susan!, te soñé, una vez… y pensé que sería la última vez que te vería,… pero ahora estas aquí…

-Ella volteo a ver a Caspian pero no le dijo nada –porque escucho otra voz que entraba al gran salón.

-Buenos días, les presento a una de mis hijas, Susan la benévola, reina de Narnia –La vos de Aslan se escucho, el gran león entro al salón y todos hicieron una reverencia hacia el, quien se acerco a Susan –Bienvenida Susan hija de Eva te presento ahora, al Pueblo de Narnia, al que alguna vez gobernaste y amaste, delante de ti se encuentran tus hermanos, Edmund el justo, Peter el magnifico Y Lucy la valiente, y junto a ti esta … El rey Caspian, rey de Narnia , ¿lo recuerdas? –Si lo recuerdo –¿Entonces porque dudas? – No, no dudo es solo que, no entiendo que es lo que sucede- No tienes que entender nada hija solo tienes que sentir el momento, cada instante –Aslan miro a Caspian – hijo mío, recuerdas lo que una ves me pediste, cuando estabas en tu habitación, una noche antes de tu boda –Si Aslan, el mejor regalo del mundo me lo concediste tu, ninguno se comparo al tuyo –Nadie entendía lo que sucedía, puesto que era algo que el jamás conto, era su gran secreto.

-Y Cual fue ese regalo –Pregunto Edmund –Ese regalo fue ver a tu hermana por última vez -¿Te casaste? –Pregunto Susan, mientras Caspian caminaba hacia ella -A si es y ame a mi esposa , tuve a un hijo y fui feliz hasta el ultimo día de mi vida, pero sin embargo y como en aquella ocasión, prometí que jamás me olvidaría de ti, jamás –Caspian hablaba con tanta seguridad , mientras Susan solo lo miraba con atención sus ojos pasaban de un lado al otro miando los ojos negros de Caspian –Jamás rompí mi promesa Susan, todos los días me despertaba con tigo en mi cabeza y al dormir también me dormía con tigo, y así fue durante toda mi vida, espere y siempre creí que algún día te volvería a ver, ahora estamos aquí y yo aun espero que sientas lo mismo por mí, puesto que yo aun siento lo mismo por ti como el primer día en que te vi. –Caspian yo, no merezco tu amor –¿Porque lo dices?, -Yo pensé que me había olvidado de ti, estuve apunto de casarme con un hombre al que supuestamente amaba ya ni siquiera recordaba tu rostro y tu aroma -el la miro con un poco de tristeza creyendo que ya no lo amaba , escucho atentamente todo lo que ella le decía –Pero, si tú en una vida entera nunca te olvidaste de mi, y yo en tan solo 6 años te borre de mi mente, no merezco que tú me hayas amado así –No, no te amaba así, te amo, así, tal vez nunca te lo dije, mas que en un sueño… –Ella tenía la cabeza hacia abajo miraba las manos de Caspian que tenían tomado también sus manos…

-¿Un sueño, dices? -Ella de repente alzó la cabeza y recordó también que ella soñó con el y fue ahí donde el le pudo decir que la amaba sin darle tiempo siquiera a ella de responderle –En la habitación de blanco –dijo Susan –Como lo sabes –dijo Caspian –Porque yo también tuve el mismo sueño -Entonces ambos voltearon a mirar hacia Aslan que sonreía mirándolos, Lucy estaba junto a Peter y Edmund, que solo miraban la escena igual que todos los narnianos ahí presentes –¿Entonces no fue solo un sueño Aslan? –Pregunto Caspian con gran inquietud –Tú querías despedirte de Susan y así fue –Aslan, ¿entonces yo nunca me olvide de Caspian? – Susan miraba hacia Aslan mientras él le contestaba -Solo lo guardaste en tu corazón como un recuerdo, que en cualquier momento quebrantaría tu existencia si lo dejabas salir, era mejor guardarlo en tu memoria, en lo mas profundo de tu memoria, pero ahora lo tienes frente a ti. –ella volteo a mirar a Caspian, pero una idea triste paso por su cabeza "donde está la esposa de Caspian, acaso también estaba ahí, jamás podrían ser felices, si el amaba a su esposa y ella a él , así que no pudo más y dejo salir las palabras de su boca…

-¿y tu esposa, y tu hijo? –Pregunto Susan temiendo que ella este también ahí –Yo me case con una estrella Susan y las estrellas están en el cielo, cuidando de nosotros, mi hijo aun vive en Narnia – Pero en este lugar tu vida pasada ya no importa más, todo lo que fue ya no es, han vuelto a nacer a una nueva vida eterna Susan, eres libre de todo hija ya no hay mas vanidad ni avaricia, ni guerras, ni sufrimiento, han nacido a una vida llena de felicidad –Aslan le respondió a Susan y volteo a mirar a Caspian, - ahí la tienes hijo mío ahora es para siempre –Aslan se dirigió a Caspian

-Susan,- dijo Caspian pero Susan le puso un dedo en los labios silenciándolo –Caspian, aquella vez no pude decirte lo que sentía realmente por ti … -Caspian la miraba solamente –¡Te amo!, nunca deje de hacerlo solo trate de no pensar en ti, pero nunca te deje de amar , ella lo abrazo muy fuerte con lagrimas en los ojos, el le correspondió rodeando con una mano su espalda y con la otra su cintura abrazándola, del mismo modo en el que ella lo hacia y diciéndole –Ya no llores, ahora estamos juntos –Sus hermanos se acercaron a ellos.

– No llores mas hermana ya no nos separaremos jamás –se dirigió Peter a ellos –Ahora estaremos juntos como en la época dorada, ¿recuerdas Su?- Lucy animaba a su hermana.

Mientras, Edmund solo los miraba sonriendo.

-¿Susan?, hay algo que quiero pedirte, – ¿Qué cosa, Caspian? – Tal vez sea demasiado apresurado, pero toda la vida espere para decirte esto… ¿Te casarías con migo? –El la miro con ternura esperando una respuesta positiva de parte de Susan, puesto que era lo que ambos desearon desde siempre – ¡Caspian!, esperaba el momento en que me dijeras eso –Entonces que me responde mi reina, -La tomo de nuevo de la mano y la miro a los ojos fijamente -¡Si,… si quiero! – se tiro en cima de el, abrazándolo más fuerte, el la levanto un poco del suelo y la hizo girar y ambos sonrieron, entonces él le dio un beso en los labios a Susan, mientras los presentes aplaudían y sus hermanos los veían con mucha alegría.

-Algún tiempo paso y el día de la boda llego, Lucy ayudo a su hermana a arreglarse tal y como en algún momento, su amiga Virginia la ayudo, la diferencia es que ahora ella estaba ansiosa por ser la esposa de Caspian – ¿Susan un poco mas de rubor? –No, Lucy, está bien así, sino voy a estar demasiado cargada de maquillaje –Al natural es mejor –Ambas hermanas pronunciaron las mismas palabras al mismo tiempo y se rieron un poco. El vestido de Susan era muy sencillo y a la vez elegante, era de gasa con bordados de flores pequeñas, las mangas eran de gasa fina y no se serraban al brazo sino que quedaban abiertas, la parte de arriba le llegaba hasta las caderas donde empezaba la falda, ahí tenía un arreglo dorado y llevaba el cabello suelto y en su cabeza tenía algunas pequeñas flores blancas.

Edmund y Peter la llevaron en brazo para entregarla a Caspian, mientras Lucy los veía llegar des de adelante y Caspian los miraba, completamente enamorado, al fin podían estar juntos, para siempre…

La noche de bodas llego y con él un sinfín de sentimientos, ella deseaba tanto poder volver a sentir lo que alguna vez sintió a lado de su rey, el amor de su vida , Susan nunca más volvió a tener nada que ver con nadie , con Caspian fue la única vez que estuvo, Aunque él no podía decir lo mismo puesto que tuvo un hijo, pero eso ya no importaba, lo que el sintió con Susan jamás lo sintió con otra persona..

– Caspian, deseo estar a tu lado esta noche y siempre – él, la miro y le dio un beso muy suave en los labios –La tomo en sus brazos y la llevo hasta su habitación. La habitación del rey era enorme la cama era mas grande que la que tenia en su catillo, los pisos estaban relucientes y la cama tenia unas lindas cortinas de gasa, las almohadas estaban bien acomodadas y el cuarto estaba llena de velas blancas y había un camino de pétalos blancos , parecía que estaba preparado para ellos, tenia 2 ventanas pequeñas y una mas grande y afuera de ella estaba el gran sillón de Caspian, que parecía estar en todos los lugares en don de ellos estaban, era muy suyo, de ambos , ella lo miro y sonrío el la bajo al suelo mientras habría las ventanas.

-¿Caspian? – ¿Si? –Esta es la habitación de nuestro sueño – ¿Que dices? – Si, mírala bien –Entonces el la miro y respondió – ¡Si, ya habíamos estado aquí! -Se dio cuenta de que Susan tenía razón y continuo -Es verdad ya habíamos estado aquí antes y fue la ultima vez que nos vimos, y el destino nos trajo aquí de nuevo pero ahora es diferente, ya nada nos va a separar, nada, te quiero, te quiero.

-El se acerco a ella , que se encontraba parada en medio del cuarto y la beso, con ternura, beso su cuello, por encima de su pecho y volvió a besar sus labios, ella solo tenia los ojos cerrados y jugaba con el cabello de Caspian, con los dedos de su mano ,el tenia la apariencia mas madura, con un poco de barba y cabello un tanto largo y estaba vestido con una camisa azul claro y chaleco negro pantalón gris y botas negras, (ella no lo conocía así, mas que en su sueño y fue solo porque Lucy le conto como estaba) poco a poco la acerco hacia la cama y con delicadeza la recostó. Desabrocho lentamente su chaleco, mientras ella solo lo miraba, el se volvió a acercar a sus labios besando suavemente también sus ojos y la punta de su nariz, ella solo podía admirarlo, era tan bello, se levanto levemente mientras el acariciaba su hombro y poco a poco aflojaba la cinta de su vestido que lo sujetaba a su cuerpo, logro sacarle el vestido con mucho cuidado, ella desabrochaba su camisa, el se quito las botas y le quieto los zapatos a ella también, el se quedo con su pantalón, ella aun tenía el corsé puesto, ella lo hizo girar quedando encima de él y besándolo, -¿Susan estas feliz de estar con migo? –Si,… tu eres lo único que quiero –ella lo beso y el se sintió tan bien al escuchar las palabras de Susan, la hizo de nuevo acostarse en la cama y abrió el corsé que ella traía, dejando ver su pecho al cual el beso suavemente y bajando hasta su abdomen con besos muy delicados. Pasaron la noche amándose hasta el amanecer, sin ningún remordimiento, ya no había que esconderse de nadie, eran el uno para el otro al fin…

-Susan despertó, estaba tapada hasta el pecho la brisa marina vespertina era fresca y entraba por la ventana, ella entre abrió los ojos y paso su mano por la cama y noto que estaba sola, de un sobresalto se levanto – ¡¿Caspian?- el estaba sentado frente a ella en una silla mecedora que se encontraba a un costado de la cama, muy cerca, -¿Que sucede? –Me asustaste, por un momento pensé que todo fue un sueño, ¿qué haces ahí? –Perdón Su, no quise asustarte, estaba admirando como dormías – ¿Qué? –Se levanto de la silla y le dio un beso en los labios a Susan sonriéndole y le dijo –Ven, cúbrete un poco, quiero que veas algo – ¿Qué cosa, Caspian?, aquí no hay montañas, al menos de este lado del castillo no. –El le sonrío y la ayudo a levantarse –Lose pero no quiero que veas las montañas, sino el mar, ¿lo has visto en las mañanas, cuando sale el sol? –No, nunca –Entonces ven – El, la tomo de la cintura y con una de las sabanas se abrigaron los dos y salieron al balcón el tenia puesto su mentón en el hombro de Susan y ella solo se sentía feliz, el, la miro y la hizo girar hacia él, dándole un beso muy suave en los labios…

Pasaron 2 años, y Caspian estaba en la habitación, buscando una manta para secar su cuerpo, estaba dispuesto a tomar una ducha, se dirigió al baño, y vio que la bañera ya estaba llena de agua y tenía algunas flores blancas en lugar de burbujas, abrió una ventana, era un verano de esos muy calurosos, se metió a la bañera y se acerco a la persona que estaba ahí dentro, dándole un beso en los labios y diciéndole – ¡Te amo! , a los dos –Sonrío un poco Y se acerco a un pequeño bebe que Susan tenia abrazado y que también compartía la bañera con ellos, caspian le dio un beso en la frente al pequeño, ella metía al pequeño al agua, pero cuidando que no le fuera a entrar agua en los ojitos, mientras el pequeño bebe chapoteaba con sus manitas el agua, salpicándole a su madre, haciendo salir las flores de la bañera. Caspian le tallaba la espaldita al pequeño con una esponja, ella admiraba al rey Caspian, lo había visto desnudo muchas veces, pero cada vez que lo veía lo amaba mucho mas y el no se quedaba atrás, amaba a la madre de su hijo más que a nada y amaba a su hijo tanto como a la madre…

Mas en la tarde, Caspian estaba en el balcón de su habitación sentado en el sillón, con su hijo en brazos ya mas frescos por la deliciosa ducha que tomaron anterior mente y por la brisa del mar, el estaba admirando el bello atardecer, estaba vestido con una camisa blanca de tela muy fina y delgada y su pantalón también era blanco y muy fresco ya que había mucho calor, igual su pequeño estaba vestido de blanco, Susan se acerco a ellos dos con un vaso de jugo que dejo asentado en una mesa que había en la habitación, ella también llevaba un vestido muy fresco color blanco, camino, se acerco y se sentó alado de Caspian en el sillón, él la volteo a ver y le sonrío, con esa sonrisa tan particular que él tiene, le paso un brazo en la espalda a Susan acercándola a él y dándole un beso muy suave en los labio.

–Susan Te amo tanto, que el mar no se compara con el amor que te tengo…

-Lo sé, tu amor pudo traspasar los muros de nuestros mundos, gracias a ti estoy aquí,… tú me salvaste… ¡Te amo Caspian!

-No más que yo…

-le sonrío y volvió a besar sus labios, pero esta vez tardo un poco más, los tres se quedaron en el sillón mirando el atardecer y admirando lo hermoso que era su pequeño hijo, que se encontraba dormido en los brazos de su padre…

Espero que les haya gustado la historia, me tarde un poquito en escribirla, ya tenía la idea pero me faltaba compactarla y al final salió esta historia, tenía una más larga un poco diferente en algunas partes pero si hubiera sido más larga ya no sería un shot, jejeje, espero que les haya gustado y espero que me dejen algún comentario, bueno o malo de todas formas se agradece el solo hecho de tomarse el tiempo de leer la historia pero me daría mucho gusto que comentaran algo porfa, mil gracias…

PD. No olviden sus comentarios..


End file.
